Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to present media content of interest on a media presentation device, such as a television or the like. However, if the media device and/or the media presentation device are not in active use, there may be some discernible delay from the time the user initiates activity on the media device and the time that the media device becomes responsive. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a quicker responding media device.